


《底特律变人》同人-突发短打开车。

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 无指定性向、代入式短文。“你”XRK800。“你”可以是任何性别，任何人。嗑了红大腿的被推康康涩图突然jjyyd！！！rua地飙车了！很素的自行车！
Relationships: Rk800 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	《底特律变人》同人-突发短打开车。

仿生人警探看着你从他裤兜里摸走手铐，还在疑惑你为什么突然对这种金属制品产生兴趣。  
哄他向你伸出手掌，你慢慢地用其中一个金属圈套在他结实匀称的手腕上。他刚想提问，你猛地把他推倒在床上，瞎扯开他的衬衫下摆。  
他有点迷惑，却不见慌乱。  
他和你在这张床上相拥而眠许多次了，仿生人警探抬起自由的另一只手伸向你，你顺势让它也得到了同样的禁锢。胡乱扯掉他的仔裤，你捏了一把他的翘臀。  
他还是没当回事，直到你不知道从哪儿掏出一根串着圆球的发光物件，仿生人才觉察到有点不妙。扭动了几下没甩开你，他有点认命地抬高了双臂，便于你扯开他衣物。  
这时你才发现他腹上溅的蓝色液体痕迹，瞥了眼衣服，棉制品上也有一大块！  
又受伤了！但仿生人的皮肤层已经恢复如常，你连伤口都找不到。  
你心疼又恼火，粗暴地抬起他左腿，把那串物体一颗一颗塞进你经常用手指抚慰的温暖腔穴，直到他完全吞进了异物。  
随着物体在他躯体中消失再出现，仿生人警探平淡无辜的神色终于崩裂。  
他专注地望你，那颗经常变换光芒的LED彻底红彤彤了，这时的他，表情诱惑又可怜，让你想录下来。  
仿生人粗而凌乱的眉头拧了，你甚至能看得到他眼眶中逐渐盈满泪水。在人前总是微抿的薄唇，也轻轻张开，露了洁白的齿尖微喘，他的哼吟声随着你的动作逐渐变高。  
洁白透明的圆珠照亮了他的体内，你抬高他的腿，能清楚观察他后面是如何吞吐这串为了取悦男性仿生人而特殊设计的玩具。  
你盯着看他的秘密部位，令他更兴奋而无法控制自己，仿生人洁白撒着细痣的胸膛，随着他的拟似呼吸快速起伏，和人类无异的反应诱惑了你。俯下趴在他身上，舔咬他胸前的敏感粉嫩，他呻吟声更大了，抬起身躯凑向你，就像你平常对他做这种事情时一样。  
但见他胸口的蓝色斑迹，你想起他向你许下的不会轻易受伤诺言，突然怒火上头，向那蓝色舔了下去。  
他摇着头挪动身体，试图阻止你舔舐毒物的行动，但你按住他被手铐束缚住的双腕，猛地拉出他身体里的物件，异物快速激烈地碾压他的人造敏感点，刹那间海量数据灌进他的中枢，仿生人一瞬间系统满载。  
看着他的泪溢出，零落，你示威般将沾满他人造体液的串珠甩在他脖颈上，湿黏体液沾在他脖颈，加上他委屈表情，突然觉得他这模样仿佛被谁强上，那点点怒火烟消云散，你憋不住噗嗤笑了。  
仿生人眼中还含着泪，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨你居然想要舔别的仿生人溅在他身上的釱。  
也太聒噪了点，你用另一样东西堵住了他的嘴唇。


End file.
